When All Goes To Hades
by The True Sam Winchester
Summary: Can you hear me? *KHSSST* If you're hearing this,you're the only ones*KHHSSSST* -viving! My name is Tom *KHHSSST* -Kate. A country-wide apocalypse*KHHHSST* -leashed! The go*KHHHHSSST* be trusted! I repeat, cannot*KHSSST* All survivors assemble at *KKKHHHHHHHSSST*. Whatever you do, do not given up or get bitten because *KHHHHSSSST*-bullet. This is Tom from-AARRGGH!-END TRANSMISSION
1. Chapter 1

** Hello, is my first fan fiction which is about the extinction of demigods. The Apocalypse. Read and review,please. I do not own PJO  
**

* * *

** WHEN ALL GOES TO HADES**

PROLOGUE

My feet crunched on the fresh ashes of the still burning camp. All the cabins had been burnt to the ground, the Big House totally crushed. The howling wild pierced the eerie silence, the howl more like laughter, mocking my predicament. The place which was once filled with hundreds of demigods was now nothing but rubble and ashes. A lump formed in my throat I to break down and weep, but no tears came to my eyes. A voice called out from behind me.

"Are there any survivors?"

I turned around to face Kate, "No", my voice cracked as I said; "They're all dead."

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: THE ARRIVAL.

It all started a month after the defeat of Gaia and Her Giants. The Seven had been granted resignation from their duties,which meant that they could live like mortals with their partners. A normal life . Every demigod's dream. All had accepted,but not Reyna, the praetor of the Twelfth Legion of Rome. She had continued her duties as a praetor. A week later, Camp Half Blood woke up to a shock. Every person of authority was gone. Mr.D, Chiron, Argus, even Peleus and the Harpies had disappeared. And when you have a couple hundred teenagers without supervision,you have a recipe for disaster. The minute authority which was held by the head counselors was disregarded. Just when a party was about to commence, a badly wounded guy came through the camp's magical borders,screaming something intelligible and collapsed in front of the Big House. The counselors laid him on the ping-pong table in the House and tried to revive him. Our first big mistake. There, a bunch of Apollo kids tried, in vain,to revive when they were about to proclaim him dead,something happened which was branded in the memories of the ones who lived.

They mystery man opened his eyes and screamed. His eyes glowed red, he grew fangs,hands became talons, and bony claws shaped like hands erupted from his sneakers. Before any of the people in the room could register what happened, the beast jumped up like a devil-monkey-from-Hades and tore open the throat of a camper nearest to it. Some of the campers drew their swords while the others ran away. The unfortunate ones who attacked suffered bites and claw marks before they put a sword through its heart. They noticed that the injuries inflicted by the beast didn't heal,whatever the amount of ambrosia and ,the body didn't evaporate like the way monsters ,it lay on the floor,decaying. The campers decided to burn it,assuming the worst was over. And boy,were they wrong.

* * *

**So,do you like it? Please read and review.**

**Sammy J.W  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Sorry for having a small intro chapter and late updation. SummerSpirit18, thanks for the review!****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two.  
**

**TOM PAINE'S POV**

* * *

It was my second year at the camp. The ghosts of my past were starting to fade away. I still remembered the smell of fresh blood, the dying cry of an infant, and the bloodstained walls of my living room. But it all seemed far, far away. I took a deep breath, the smell of flowers almost intoxicating. I opened my eyes; a riot of lush greenery greeted them. A brook was gurgling next to the tree I was leaning on.

Life was good.

After the events of the eventful night, I had hit the road. Figured nobody's gonna believe me. A 'satyr' had found me wandering the streets and told me that I was supposedly the son of some ancient god. I dismissed him at first, but he seemed adamant to prove that. Maybe that's why he knocked me out with his baseball bat.

I ran my fingers through my long black locks, searching for the scar. Yep, still there.

When I came to, I was at a camp of sorts. He stood at the foot of my bed, grinning smugly as I gaped at the proof of everything he said. I forgave him for hitting me on the head, right after I threw his furry ass in the lake.

That night, at the Amphitheatre, was one of the worst I ever had. All eyes were on me. On the glowing symbol on top of my head. A caduceus, they had called it. That night, I lost whatever veil of sanity I had gathered since the death of my family. I was put in a cabin full of lunatics, troublemakers and pickpockets.

I was miserable.

Not one day went by without having mustard on my toothbrush, shaving foam on my dessert and losing my wallet. Luckily, before I did something rash and stupid, the satyr who'd found me, or Andrew, as he called himself, helped me out of my funk. A couple of months with him, I started feeling better. I opened up to more people, got better at sword fighting and Latin.

Life was good.

My hand went to my chest, where the cool metal of a broken heart, hanging on my camp necklace, was. Andrew had given it to me after I'd won a MVP Capture-The-Flag. He'd kept the other half, saying that we'd be friends as long as we had the heart. The others thought it was gay, but I didn't care. He was my one friend.

But like all good things in my life, my happiness was going to be short-lived.

I sighed, wondering why I'd come into the forest. Then I remembered. The Tyche kids had put a day-long bad luck curse on me for allegedly cheating on the poker game we'd been playing. After a few bad run-ins with the Athena kids, missing the target with an incendiary arrow and hitting the stables with it…well, I thought it would be safer for the campers if I stayed away.

Even though the forest was filled with monsters, I didn't care. I was on good terms with the Naiads and Dryads. They made sure that none reached me. They'd sense the pain in me and place me in their 5-star suite.

Life was good.

But like all bad things in my life, it began with a girl. As I plucked one of the luscious fruits which the dryads hung tantalizingly above me, I thought I heard someone running through the forest. The rustling seemed too light for a monster. It must have been a half-blood. I'm not gonna lie to you,the forest is no place to be running blindly through.

The smart thing would have been to stay there, relax under the shade of the trees. Guess I wasn't smart.

I walked slowly towards the direction of the sound. Wouldn't have been wise to startle whoever was there. Without warning, the sound stopped. Luckily, the bloody footprints I found while circling the area directed me towards the direction of a size 7 Reebok shoes wearer. They ended at the base of a tree. They belonged to a girl, blond hair caked with blood,face in her hands,sitting at the base. Like an idiot, I tried to make conversation.

"Looks like you could use a wash."

She didn't look up,nor did she remove her head from her hands. She just stood up and whispered,"Take me to the river"

I brought her near the river,where she knelt on the bank,washing her face and hair of the blood. I didn't say anything as the Naiad made a rude gesture with her middle finger at me. Guess she didn't like being polluted. After she was done washing her face,she stayed there for a moment, then got up and turned to me.

She looked like Taylor Swift's 14-year-old sister,but her eyes were all wrong. One was icy blue,while the other was a florescent green.

As she approached me, she noticed me staring at her eyes and frowned," Whassa matter? Never seen a girl with heterochromia before?" I shook my head, not trusting my tongue. She rolled her strange eyes and stuck out her hand, " Dr. Kate Beckett, Daughter of Apollo."

I took her hand and shook it," Tom Paine, Son of Hermes.

* * *

**I got the inspiration for Tom when I was in my room,not eaten anything for 2 nights,punk rock blaring. Please review. You shall receive a cookie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I took so long to update! I was busy doing...stuff. I f you wanna know more about the characters,myself and the story, go on omegle and add these to your interests.**

**The Hunger Games**

**Percy Jackson**

**The True Sam Winchester**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Kate's POV**

* * *

I eagerly grasp the mug of hot liquid thrust into my hands. I can feel the warmth leach into my cold, numb fingers. I look up to see my host, Rachel Dare, smiling. I hadn't seen her since the last two years. She has changed. A lot. Her hair seems darker and a bit smoother. Her eyes are an endless green of confidence. She looks older, more ancient like a Greek statue. Or maybe it was the sleeveless green chiton she wore. I blow steam off the drink and take a sip. I almost spit it out immediately.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I ask her, coming off a bit more rudely than I'd intended.

"Mountain dew", she answers.

Awesome.

"Now I'm sure you haven't come here for a chat, have you? I'm sure you're too 'professional' for that."

Jesus. That girl still holds that against me.

"No. I haven't." I say as I narrate my close encounter with death. I tell her about the boy, his transformation, and the death of my sister. By the time I'm done, my hands are cold, even though the heat of the drink burns my skin. They are shaking, in danger of dropping the mug.

Lily.

Gone.

Forever.

Rachel knits her eyebrows as I tell her about it and turns away when I finish, lighting a fine in the pyre-like thing and peering into it, while I fall back into my remorse.

There was a hole in my brain, filled by blackness, remorse and bitterness.

Lily. She wasn't even my real sister. I still loved her. Now she was gone. Forever.

"I take it, you guys have met befo' camp." This interrupts my reverie. I turn towards the a-hole.

Tom.

I'd forgotten he was here. Rachel looks at him too, more amused than anything. I wonder why.

"We studied at the same academy before", her look sours as she turns to me, "She matured."

"It wasn't my fault I was selected!" I protest.

"Excuses!" she roars, before turning towards her pyre again.

I examine Tom; I didn't even look at him when he rescued me. I was too ashamed.

He has a slender frame, his long black hair falling in front of his glasses. I couldn't see his eyes. He has thick sideburns, joining his mustache, making him look like Liev Schreiber. He wore a loose tee over black highwaters, a watch glittering noticeably on his wrist. He didn't look very appealing. Then again, men never do to me. He catches me staring, and raises an eyebrow. I quickly look away, not letting him look at me.

He looks at me as if I were a piece of an elaborate puzzle. Strange, indeed.

"Ok, this is what I found out..." she is saying when the smoke turns a ghastly black, which enters her nostrils and turns her eyes into black holes.

She smiles and says, "Demigods, rejoice! I bring great tidings!"

The voice is not of hers.

* * *

**Review! And please,if possible, recommend this to your readers.**

**And sorry for such a short chapter, I promise I'll update more often.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY, THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL BE UPDATING FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS. MY EXAMS ARE CLOSING IN ON TO ME. EXPECT ONE ONLY IN LATE NOVEMBER. GOODBYE.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Tom's POV**

* * *

It's amazing how your life can go from slightly fucked up to extremely fucked up.

The oracle stood possessed in front of me. By a psychotic male voice, saying that it brought good tidings.

My first thoughts? Run away. Run away, yammering like crazy.

Guess I wasn't that smart.

Before I knew what I was doing, I took out my pistol and aimed it at her/his head.

"Your hands where I can see them."

Wow. That sounded stupid. I wasn't thinking straight. That kind of stuff tends to happen when you're in a situation similar to mine.

She/he just waved her/his hand and I fell backward into a table. The next thing I knew, splintered wood around me, a couple in my arms, my back hurting like hell, and papers flying everywhere.

"Now now, tootsie roll, no need to get cocky."

Tootsie roll? Seriously?

"Now, as I was saying", she/he clasped his/her hands together, "I bring good tidings! The demigod world as you know it is about to change drastically and immediately!"

I glanced over to Kate. She seemed paralyzed, like she was still processing what was happening.

Can't expect much.

Finally, she whispered something inaudible.

"Prometheus."

"Oh look, we have got a bright one here! Thank Kronos! I thought the next gen would be as dumb as the one over there!"

Now he was pissing me off.

"You see, this is the time to strike back at the gods! Zeus, Hades and Poseidon have plotted and unleashed an apocalypse to destroy the demigods!"

She/he said like it was the greatest thing ever happened.

I would have laughed, if I remembered how.

"Now, to make you retards believe me, I'll show you a sample of what's to come."

She clapped her hands and a wide screen television next to her turned on and showed thus-

A girl had her hand on her hips, scowling at a figure shuffling towards her. AS the figure came closer, I could see that it was a boy, a large bandage on his arm.

"About time! You know how long I've been waiting here for-mmph!-"

She was saying before he kissed her passionately.

Jesus Christ.

Was he showing us a porno or something? Then I noticed the orange tees they were wearing.

Oh.

"So sorry honey, there was this thing that had to be taken care of…." he said before assailing her with another kiss, which was rudely pushed away.

"I don't wanna hear any excuses. Don't talk to me!" She turned away, not looking at him.

The boy had a look of apology on his face, which was quickly replaced by a constipated one. He puked on the ground, groaning heavily and repeatedly, which made her look back, concerned.

He fell in his puddle of bodily fluids and began writhing.

She gently walked over to him and bent over him, "Honey…..? Are you okay?"

Suddenly, the writhing stopped and he began laughing.

She kicked him in the ribs and screamed angrily, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Then, without warning, he pounced on her, laughing, and pinned her to the ground. He grew fangs, and sunk them into his girl, still laughing.

Her eyes only showed confusion, not understanding why her lover would try to hurt her.

The video slowly zoomed out, him still munching on her, several campers rushing towards them.

The video feed switched off.

"So, what do you think?" Prometheus grinned, "I'm giving you three a free ticket outta here. But then…." He grinned further, "You'll owe me a debt."

I thought about it.

Prometheus was one of those old time bad guys with honor and morals, which almost made him one of the good guys. None of us was a saint.

"We accept." One of us said.

It was me.

* * *

**I WON'T BE UPDATIONG FOR A LONG ASS TIME, SO GOODBYE AND SUMMERSPIRIT18, THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST AND PLEASE PLASE PLASE RECCOMENED THIS TO YOUR READERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY GUYS,I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T AS GOOD,BUT I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH CREATIVITY LEFT. ANYWAY,I'LL BE UPDATING SOON.**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR  
It seemed as if the world had stopped spinning. The realization of what I've done seemed to punch me in the face and ram my head against the wall. After a few of the blows, I blacked out.  
Then came a white light,after which a scene came, which was burnt into my memory.  
The smell of weed,the sound of high-school sluts giggling,the flashes of colorful yet skimpy bikinis,guys and girls playing strip poker, arm wrestling and the taste of vodka and beer in my mouth.  
I was back at Tyler's pool party.  
"So let me get this straight, you're ditching ME and MY PARTY for your BABY SISTER?" Tyler said,stressing on the choice words.  
He was sitting across me in a jacuzzi ,two girls in his arms, while I had a Cuban and a drink in mine.  
"Yep."  
"That's cold,man. And fucked up."  
"I know."  
"Asshole."  
"I think it's kinda sweet.." the girl in his left arm said.  
"Whatever,man. She's like a sunbeam,man. Like,she melts your heart whenever she smiles."  
"Gay."  
"Fine. I'm leaving." I said as ground the cigar on the floor and finished my drink.

I drove to my house,sighing deeply.  
Life was good. A house on the Jersey side across the river. The smell of freshly cut lawns. The sounds of children playing. A loving mother and a beautiful baby sister. The American dream come true.

But dreams have a nasty habit of going bad when you're not looking.

I parked the car on the driveway, something seemed out of place, off,strange. I walked across the lawn, fearing what I'll find inside.  
The sun went down with practiced bravado. Twilight crawled across the sky, laden with foreboding.  
I reached for the key in my pocket,before hearing the wind.  
It seemed to whisper, as it cut across the lawn.  
"Tom. Tom. Tom. Toooooooommmmmmmmmm"  
It became louder and more clearer, as my vision blurred.  
I rubbed my eyes and opened them, Rachel was leaning over me,her eyes normal.  
"You okay?"  
I grunted. I was bleeding,but that wasn't the first thing I noticed after Rachel. Kate was standing in the corner.  
She advanced and screamed,"YOU SONOFABITCH! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID ASSHOLE!?"  
I got up and got in her face.  
"I just saved all our lives!"  
"How? By making a deal with the devil? I didn't know that you were that dumb!"  
"Look,if those things are In the whole country, we *might* need someone who can help us,right?" I said it slowly,as if she was retarded.  
Her nostrils flared, but she didn't say anything.  
"We need to get outta here."  
"Uh guys, that may be a problem." Rachel said.  
We turned to her. She was at the cave's mouth,looking at something.  
We walked there and saw what she was seeing.  
My words couldn't describe the scene.  
The camp was in chaos, cabins burning, screams polluting the air, the unearthly moans of the creatures, the sound of gunfire acting as each others echoes.  
"We definitely need to get out of here."

* * *

**So,some of my reviewers say that they expect zombies,and get are zombies,but this story focuses on two kids with a lot of issues surviving in a post apocalyptic USA.  
**


End file.
